Celebrity Visits
by mrsrobertpattinsonx
Summary: When Claire and Eve's favourite actors come to town and they begin to fall for them with claire and shanes & michael and eves relationships be compromised? T - Just to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters the wonderful Rachel Caine does

Claire awoke with a start, it was dark outside, and she looked at the watch around her wrist. 3am.... she began to turn round but couldn't there was something soft and warm in her way, _oh Shane!_ She had forgotten they had been in here earlier. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her pink iPod... the boys had given her it if she did the laundry. Claire thought back to that memory.

_She was down in the basement listening to it waiting for the laundry to finish. It must have finished, she jumped off the machine and opened the laundry machines door... oh crap... everything was dyed pink..._

_She heard eve's boots clunking down the stairs to the basement_

"_Hey Claire bear, you doing the lau-"Eve said but then stopped as she saw that everything was dyed pink._

"_Yupp" Claire said "and dyed it pink..." Claire looked at the laundry and spotted the red sock... the culprit... _

"_Oh that little sucker huh..." Eve said "oh, that's mine... shhh do tell anyone it was my sock!"_

Claire Giggled at the thought...

"Humph" Shane grunted "the hell? Oh Claire, what you doin it's..." he grabbed Claires wrist to look at her watch "3am, whatcha doin awake?" he said while pulling her in to an embrace and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Couldn't sleep" Claire gasped, and went back to kissing Shane.

"Hey!" Shane protested "it's not good to take advantage of a half sleeping guy you know!"

"Don't even pretend you don't like it" Claire replied

"yeah well that's true" he said, and rolled Claire on to her back, and him on top of her, claires hands where round his neck and one of Shanes hands were supporting his weight while the other was on claires waist.

Claire let go gasping for breath and whispered, "how bout we..." she left the end of the sentence, surely Shane would know, as she began to remove her cami... she giggled as Shane removed his pink shirt.

"Laugh all you want you done it! Stupid red sock!" Shane said as he went back to kissing Claire, then he started moving the kissing down across Claires chest and down her stomach, he stopped at the waistband of her shorts, and pulled them off.

Claire's muscles went all hot and funny when he did this to her.

"Pants of Collins, so we're even" Claire said as she snapped out of her little world. Shane removes his pants and continued kiss down her thigh. Claire pulled him back up to kiss her and rolled him over so she could straddle him. She continued the kiss, as Shane worked the clasps on her bra. Claire pretty much stopped thinking about then.

"Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy" claire sang as she was making breakfast, because it was on the radio.

Eve walked into kitchen at that point " Yo, gaga happy over there, off! You know i don't like her!" she yelled to claire

" no way eve i make breakfast i pick the radio station!" claire replied.

" **so **Claire a little birdie told me its your nineteenth birthday next week?" Eve said to claire.

" yeah but you guys don't go all out like you did for my 18th!" claire said, then she yelled " Breakfast is ready move your butts!" at that she her the thump up stairs and the boys racing down the stairs.

"oh look here come the scavengers! Hey guys a little lighter on the feet, you sounded like baby elephants!" eve commented as shane and Michael were fighting on who was going through the doorway first " stop it you's two and grow up..."

"look" Michael said as-matter-of-factly " im the vampire its obvious whos goinf through first" as he pushed shane out of the way and entered the kitchen.

"dude... not cool!" shane sulked.

"well..." claire began " its movie afternoon guys and i have the perfect movie! Don't i eve ?!?!"

"your damn right CB... brilliant" she grinned " since you had us watching... uh what was it ? last week... anyway its a suprise.!"

"last week we watched die hard," Michael answered

"oh yeah that" claire and eve said in unison.

Around a hour later Claire called everyone to come and watch the movie.

"what is it?" Michael asked as shane thumped down on the couch next to claire and claire leaned in against him as she pressed play on the remote. Eve sat on the floor at the armchair and Michael sat in the arm chair.

"wait and you will see Mr. Impatient!" eve told him but Michael gave her a puppy dog face and Eve gave in " ok its new moon, you know the sequel to twilight! Omg i love this movie, how hot are Robert pattinson and taylor lautner in this movie CB?"

" Ho-o-o-t" claire yelped as shane started to tickle her " n-n-ot as h-h-ot as y-you shane, n-now quit t-tickling me!" he stopped as the movie began.....


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these wonderful characters! Rachel Caine Does! *Sulky Face* x**

**Kay Guys, Reviews! Please! Not sure if i can think much more after this so if anyone has any idea's put them in a comment for me please!!! X**

_EVE'S POV_

Claire had just left for her classes at college. I was washing the dishes, we used them for breakfast. Just then Michael entered the room "hey morning!" he said to me and grabbed me into a hug and kissed me i kissed him back but he pulled away. I pouted my lip. He pointed to my yellow rubber gloves i had on my hands.... soaking wet and with washing up liquid bubbles.

Whoops... "Sorry Michael... gotta get back to the dishes though!"

He walked over to the fridge and took out a sports bottle... i knew what was in it... blood... donated blood... i shivered at the thought.

Hmm... "I have to ask you something... firstly where's lazy ass? Secondly I'm planning a party for Claire's birthday... Amelie said something about a guy who can gets some bands or singers from us but i really don't want to go ask Amelie myself could you do it for me?" i said as i looked over my shoulder and pulled a puppy dog face.

"I'm not sure where _Shane _is..." i noticed his emphasis on Shane "and Sure... Why not" He said in between gulps of his... Shall we say...? Tomato Juice... Yeah Tomato Juice.

Michael went to see Amelie around 2pm... He came home just as Shane got up. _Seriously he was the laziest guy i had ever met 4:30pm? What a time to get up! _Michael came into the living room and gave me a piece of paper with a number on it...

Larry Emends – Producer for bands such as Muse, The Killers, Paramore, Lady Gaga, My Chemical Romance Etc. Visit LeProducings. Com Number to Call – 0338 4373461

It Read in Amelies elegant script (i know it's not 'elegant' there lol)

"Thanks" i told Michael "best boyfriend ever!" He grunted in reply. I heard Shane call from the kitchen as i said best boyfriend ever 'That would me!"

"Get a life Collins!" i yelled at him. "HEY!" he yelled in return!

I picked up the house phone and dialled the number written on the note. I heard the dialling tone and waited for a reply "Hello, Larry Emends Producing, your speaking to Marie, How can i be of your service ma'am?" A squeaky, yet posh, voice say I replied "I'm phoning as a friend of Larry's Amelie from Morganville, Texas gave me the number. May i speak to Larry emends please" She replied to me in that horrible, yep horrid, squeaky voice "hold please; Mr Larry shall be with you in a minute!"

A strange tune started to play as squeaky gonzalice put me on hold, infact i recognised it as the girl started blasting the lyrics...

_**Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**_

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

It cut out as, i presumed, Mr Larry answered "Hello Larry Emends of LE Producers speak can i help to you?"

Eve explained all and Larry told her to pick 7 artists and he would try and get them for her... off the top of her head she knew Claire likes Lady gaga, Paramore, Muse, The Killers, Paloma Faith and Rihanna... though that was only 6... Of the top of her head she said My Chemical Romance... Secretly she picked that one for herself :D She said thank you and Mr Larry said he would get them to play the gig thought it would be $75 per artist and maybe extra for Gaga and Rihanna.

Eve hung up the phone and went to tell Michael... she also grabbed a notepad and a pen on the way and began adding up the prices

$75 x 7 = $525 for Artist

$50 x 2 = $100 Extra for gaga and Rihanna

$200 = for Venue

$50 = Decor

$100 = for food and drink and cake

Altogether around $975 (WOW) Eve could only give $200 for it.....

Eeeep........ Michael could give $400 (record deal and all for his guitar)

Shane, oh shit, Shane!

"Shane!!" i yelled up the stairs "how much can you give for claires birthday party? We need another $375!"

"What the fucking hell eve! Nearly 400 dollars! What do you think i am? Eve's personal walking bank?" He shot angrily at me!

"It's for Claires birthday and if your cared for her that much then you would give us it! God sake!" i replied calmly (i think i did anyway!)

"Ok i can give you..." i heard him clinking change in a piggy bank up stairs "7 dollars 25 cent"

"Fuck Shane! Move it Sherlock!" i practically screamed at him

"Right, im kidding take a joke, Goth! $297.25 ok!" Shane replied

I was satisfied, i decided to put another hundred in the money we had.

We tidied up and removed all traces of what we were conjuring up just before Claire entered the glass house looking shattered. I decided to go to the shop and get invites made and poster for people who weren't invite to the actual party but they could come see the gig if they paid $40.

I came home satisfied and went to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had to say what and exhausting day!


	3. Celebrities and HeartBreak

**Once again, I do not own these wonderful characters except from Mr. Larry and the annoying assistant! X **

**I came up with the idea for this chapter when listening to rihanna's rated R Album. i must say she is awesome! X**

*****

Claire's pov

I was leaving the college grounds when a limousine drew up in front of me. The window was rolled down slightly and a finger appeared from the window indicating me to "come here". I walked slowly to the limousine when an impatient voice shot at me "oh hurry up child i do not have all evening."

_Ahh, Amelie. Jeesh what does she want._ I pulled open the door and Amelie shuffled over and indicated to me to sit down. I sat down and closed the door and Amelie clicked her fingers and the limo started up again and the driver began to drive me to the glass house.

"Yes Amelie wha-"i began but Amelie cut me off.

"I believe it's your birthday soon child." She began "As a token of my gratitude for all you have done for Morganville i have bought you a gift." As she handed me small silver wrapped box. "You may open it just now"

I slowly tore at the corner of the paper and pulled the rest off. I opened the box and inside was silver bracelet with 3 small diamonds and 4 small amethysts woven into the careful design. Claire thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She put it on her left wrist. Amelie then handed her another box and said "last one Claire, i expect you are very grateful that the founder of Morganville herself is giving you two gifts. Yes?" i nodded. _Damn right i am, at least she isn't biting me!_

Claire slowly opened the other box, just as she drew up to the glass house. Inside the box was a lovely silver necklace it had 2 amethysts and a diamond on the pendant, it too was beautiful. "Thank you very much Amelie you didn't have to!" i said while putting the necklace on over the silver cross Shane had gotten me a while back. "Bye" Amelie nodded and i got out the limo and ran up the path and opened the door to, complete silence? Weird. They were up to something just as i came in eve rushed out the door.

Michael was looking mischievously at me. What the hell? "Michael, what's up?" i asked, he looked at my neck then my wrist... i realised i had the bracelet and necklace Amelie got me on. "Oh"

"I see she got round to giving you it then..." What? He knew i was getting it...

"Oh, im going to bed... tell Shane to bring me up some dinner... I'm pretty tired." I said while running up the stairs. I went into my room, closed the door and went over to my closet and pulled out my night shirt and went for a quick shower. I came back to my room to find Shane sitting on my bed with a bowl of chilli and a coke in his hands. "Hey baby, i brought you some dinner." He told me.

"Thanks Shane" i said and sat on my bed next to him and took the chilli out of his hand and began eating it. "S'good, no garlic?" i asked, a little surprised.

"Dracula is down stairs? Ring a bell?" _oh yeah Michael. Duhh! _I nodded and continued to eat. I finished and sat the bowl on the floor. I took the coke from Shane and opened it. Finished i put it on my bedside table.

Once i was done Shane grabbed me into a hug and kissed me. It started soft but passionate he made it hard and brilliant. Then he stopped gasping for breath. "Look shane, im just a tad tired, 'kay? You can sleep here if you want?" i said patting my bed and hopefully working my sexy voice... probably not. Shane nodded anyway.

"sure, why not?" shane said totally working his sexy voice... though i don't think he was trying to be sexy like i was. He pulled of his pants and shirt and hopped into my bed.

"wont be long" i said "just gonna hop into the shower and get into my pj's" shane said ok and i grabbed my bottoms and my kami. I think i took the quickest shower known to man. I went back into my room and shane was sitting on my bed, reading my diary ! "shane!!" i practically screamed at him.

Shane then began reading it out loud "_oh man i wish shane would approve of me having a few posters in my room but i know he wouldn't cause he'd be jelous. Eve said just to tell him your putting them up or don't tell him at all and put them up but i dunno..." _ i could feel that i was going **bright** red but shane skipped a few pages and began reading again "_me and eve are so ment to be best friends. I mean c'mon she actually likes Kellan lutz!!! OMG ! damn i wish i had the guts just to put those posters up... so what its an actor ( a really hot actor ) in his undies posing for kalvin clein. Did i just write its only an actor in his underwear ? claire whats the matter with you? You have a perfectly ok boyfriend... i just said shane was ok... eeep HELP ME! Wheres eve ? xx" _

"um... thats my diary shane its private. Thats for me and me only to read so hand it over!" i said kinda getting agitated... he gave me a dirty look. _Oh crap!_

" am i only ok ? And look" he sat my diary on the bed and stood up "im going to bed... my own bed. Im not gonna stay here tonight.

Eve's pov

"Michael, whats up ?" i said cause Michaels face dropped as he answered the phone. _Its for you_ he mouthed to me and handed me the phone. "hello?" i sorta asked.

"hello, Eve, i have people you might be interested in for claires birthday..."Amelie said "they people from the movie relight? And blue moon or somthing like that? Well i have their boss on the phone, if you would like them to come to the party?"

"twilight and new moon and are you shitting... i mean kidding me?" i breathed actually really... i dunno surprised?

" well i shall tell them yes then. For Wednesday correct?" Amelie asked

"yepp, i replied! See ya soon Amelie" yeah by fairy god mother! I put the phone down and turned to my Michael and screamed.

"OMG!! REAL CELEBRITIES ARE COMING HERE!" I screamed.

"what did you say? I could here you over the girl about to be murdered by a guy in a scream mask." Michael said.

"haha very funny, but real celebrities are coming here!" i nearly screamed again, im actually surprised claire and shane didn't come running down then shane with a stake and claire behind him... shane acting all protective. But nope not a sign either they are up to something or they have had a fight.

"im so excited " i said as i settled into Michaels side and watched the tv.

*

4 days later....

There was a knock at the door and i answered it. I stood there with my mouth catching flies...

Infront of me with a slighty large enerage was Robert pattinson, taylor lautner and kellan lutz... woa.. Kristen stewart eat your heart out. "hey" Robert said in his totally hot English accent...

"uh, hi" i said hopefully cheerily... lucky we changed the loft into a bedroom. Maybe... "come in, uh and welcome to morgonvile... i mean morgonville. To seconds... Michael! Oh and make yourself at home" i ran up the stairs calling for Michael... he walked out of his room.

"oh hey eve" he said grabbing me into a hug and kissing me lightly on the lips " whats up"

"uh we have guests in the form of Cullens and a Black... well Robert, Taylor and Kellan..." i told him...

We ran down stairs and Michael offered them drinks and showed them to their rooms, two in the loft and one in Michaels told them all about the plan we had and why they were here... man how would we hide this from claire?

**CLAIRES POV**

ok i couldn't help but scream as i walked into the house only to see the one the only kellan lutz walking down the stairs. I started to feel a tad bit dizzy and was clearly swaying. " woaa, you ok there!" he said and came over and grabbed me before i fell. I nodded... there was no other way to put it other than i was "starkstruck" i mumbled.... "huh?" he said "oh, its ok, man haven't you read magazine articles? Im way down to earth" he laughed at his own joke but i couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Claire be-" but clearly got a good look at the scene, kellan let go of me and walked into the living room "what the hell?"

"um i felt dizzy cause i sa- wait why the hell is Kellan Lutz the hottest guy on earth in our living room? i me-" i stopped mid sentence as i heard the gasp from behind me... Shane... i hadn't closed the door when i came and he was back from work smelling all barbequey... instead of saying all the stuff girls usually say in movies like how long have you been standing there or its not what it sounds like... i just stood there gaping at him looking like an idiot.

"well i can see from where i stand we're over, you know what? Im not even sorry cause its your loss... sure we can still be friends though."

"but" i started but i was cut of by him

" i don't wanna hear it, you were fucking lying in his arms practically and jus-"

"um sorry i didn't mean to interrupt" Kellan said raising his arms apologetically as he was walking for the stairs, he turned round and went "and dude you seriously don't wanna ditch her"

"shane, i-i-i s-s-sorry i" i said but again he cut me off.

"as i said i don't want to hear it and happy fucking birthday." He said and stormed off to his room.****


	4. chap 4 the party

**Yeah, i don't own any of these characters or actual actors and singers bands blah blah blah...**

**If anyone has any ideas what i could do next pleaseee review! And tell me! Xxx Mrsrobertpattinson xxX**

Eves pov

its in two hours and claires still getting ready... shanes in the huff and Michaels amusing the hotties down stairs. When claire came out of the bedroom she looked stunning now shane Collins eat your heart out :D

lucky claire gets to go to this with her "date" Mr Kellan Lutz. Yeah thats what i thought lucky bitch "you look stunning claire," she was wearing a black and purple puff ball skirt and a black and purple corset thingy, and a pair of black high heels with purple straps. Her hair was perfectly curled they way i done it 30mins ago. We went down the stairs to the boys who's eyes were popping out of their heads.

Kellan stood up and took her hand and him and Michael headed to the door. I heard claire whisper to kellan "how many people will call you Emmett tonight?" he replied "zero hopefully you should worry about Robert. He'll be getting Edwards from every direction. Once a girl even cut her wrists and asked him to suck her blood. Freakky or what?" whoa thats crazy!

"we're gonna hang back here and hopefully... shane? Yeah shane will drop us off" Goddam it why was he so goddamn sexy and hot and muscly Taylor Lautner is a GOD!

I grabbed Michaels are and called 'kay to taylor before i could get lost in a dream...

Two hours later

The club was huge and the stage was set up and everything. It was starting to fill up and Oliver...yep oliver was bouncer so main party was not in the club this was a gig. The people invited were at the front and the people paying in were separated from us by a barrier and they were at the back. Just then a voice came from the mic... "hey Morganville, im Paloma faith and just a happy birthday to claire danvers! My first song is gonna be new York, sing along if you know it!"

_The days were long and the nights so cold  
The pages turn and the tale unfolds  
He left me for another lady  
She stood so tall and she never slept  
The was not one moment he could regret  
He left me for another lady_

He took my hand one day and told me  
He was leaving  
Me disbelieving  
And I I I I I I I I  
Had to let him go

And it was New York, New York  
And she took his heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She had poisoned his sweet mind  
Mmmm

The wolves they howled for my lost soul  
I fell down a deep black hole  
He left me for another lady  
She poured the drinks and she poured the power  
Diamond girl who could talk for hours  
He left me for another lady

Now I am on my own  
He told me he was leaving  
And I was pleading  
And I I I I I I I I  
Had to let him go

And it was New York, New York  
And she took his heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She had poisoned his sweet mind

The greatest times  
I don't want to hear it  
Your new laughter lines  
I don't want to hear it  
The new found friends she introduced you to  
I don't wanna know them I just want to be with you  
Please do't make me go to  
New York

New York  
And she took your heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She poisoned your sweet mind

And it was New York, New York  
And she took your heart away oh my  
And it was New York, New York  
She poisoned your sweet mind

She poisoned your sweet mind.

She then went on to sing Play on, Stone cold sober, do you want the truth or something beautiful.

"Thank you everyone and good night" the crowd screamed!

Claire pov

I couldn't believe it Paloma faith was just standing infront of me and we get to go meet her after this! I also cant believe that i am on the arm of a god. Kellan lutz and standing next to me is Robert pattinson! Just then i heard a voice

"hey guys!" muse ad just came on stage!

Kellan whispered to me "i love these guys! They are awesome!" i nodded in agreement. They did supermassive black hole, resistance and uprising. And left the stage! I was to happy!

I noticed who was setting up next, paramore, i could see Josh Farro! Man hes hot too! Just then Hayley Williams came on the stage and said "a big happy birthday to claire! And would you like to request we do a song!" Awesome she motioned for me to go onto the stage. I got up and she turned off the mic "'kay whichever one ya want!" i thought about it and said careful and nodded add told the band. I got down off the stage with help from Kellan and noticed Monica morel drawing me dirty looks so i stuck my tongue out at her like a 7 year old would do. She just continued to glare at me.

I just ignored her as they start the tune for careful

_I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what i wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown_

You make your way in  
I resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So i did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more

Open your eyes like i opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long

You look like i did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So i'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more

More  
More  
More

They sang a few more songs and about 2 hours later there was only two more peole left to come on.

"okay! Hello Morganville! Im Rihanna as you all probably know and happy birthday claire!" i was beaming from ear to ear as she sang umberella, rockstar, fire bomb, Russian roulette, and Te amo.

The place went crazy when the last person appeared on stage and omg it was LADY GAGA! I screamed soooooooo loud i couldnt believe it. "hi my little monsters" she said "and happy birthday to my biggest little monster claire! I believe you love telephone? Yea? Well get on up here cause there is also someone else to scream about up here if you would come i'll show you." She had on her blue telephone head piece and a totally cool purple dress like a play suit but metallic. She took my hand! My hand! She pulled me over to behind the curtain and behind it was... Beyonce! I swear! She said hi and gave me a hug and said happy birthday when we came back out from behind the curtain i noticed shane in the corner of the club. Looking happy with... Shelley ? from one of my classes. Oh well... i still smiled i didn't care i was holding lady gaga and beyonces hands! I was so well i quote from gagas song... starstruck! She told me to pull up 3 people to the stage so i went over and grabbed eve Michael and Kellan.

Her and beyonce blasted telephone! Then Gaga sang starstruck, money honey, speechless.

Beyonce sang halo, sweet dreams, single ladies. Then gaga again sang monster, bad romance, love game, pokerface, dance in the dark and just dance.

Beyonce then sang if i were a boy, ego, crazy in love and beautiful liar.

Gaga closed with the fame and beautiful, dirty rich.

I ran over to eve and said "eve this is the best birthday ever!"

"its not over yet" she said as kellan let go of my arm and him and Robert and taylor went up on to stage and behind the curtain. Then about 3 minutes later out came them and Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene (Ashley is my fave!), Nikki reed, Jackson Rathbone, Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson & Kellan Lutz. Everyone screamed! Ashley went to the mic and said " would claire come up on stage please."

I walked upto to the stage and Ashley took my hand! **I said Ashley took my hand! Ahh! **Anyway, "everyone could you sing happy birthday to claire ?" everyone in there sang and i went deep red! I couldn't believe i was standing next to them! All of them! The CULLENS! Well the actress and actor that played Carlisle and Esme couldn't be here. Everyone gave me a hug... i was sooo starstruck and i still got to go backstage and meet everyone that preformed! Omg Ashley greene is so pretty!


	5. Chap 5 after party

claire's pov

once the party had ended, we went back stage to meet everyone. first off me and eve went to meet paloma because she had to leave!  
"Hi Guys!" she said and rushed over to give me and eve a hug. "happy birthday claire. thanks so much for having me! this is was of the best gigs i have ever done!"  
"it was no problem..." eve replied.  
"really i should be thanking you for coming and preforming at my birthday" i said "its really a pity you cant make it to the afterparty" eve said... AFTER PARTY wtf?  
"yeah i know" paloma said. " oh looks there my car! gotta go! heres my email! bye" and with that she left.

an hour and a half later.

we had been round muse, rihanna, beyonce, lady gaga. (my chemical romance couldnt make it! but stuff them lady gaga came!) the last we had to go see was paramore who were preforming at the after party (eve had informed me the after party was at 1am at the glass house!) we walked into the room and were greated by a hyper hayley and a handsome josh :D "hey! omg that was actually amazing! claire your awesome! thanks soooooo much for letting us preform!" hayley burst out with.  
"no problem but it was eve who organised it all! so thank her!" i said "it was no bother you guys were amazing" eve said.  
"thanks, we know!" they said in unison.  
"well i thought since the after party is at your house you pick the songs we play?" hayley asked.  
"already have!" i said "misery business, decode, brick by boring brick, looking up and where the lines overlap. please!"  
"sure!" josh said "misery buisness is my fave song to play!"  
"ok guys we need to go say you then!" eve told them and we left.

LATER AT THE GLASS HOUSE!  
shanes pov!

man why was claire acting like this? going all airhead coz some dumbass celebrities are here? i thi- "c'mon shane im bored, make the band play! NOW" shelley yelped at me! what a spoilt brat aah well she was hot! "they will when there ready" i replied "fine" and with that she jumped on me curled her legs round my waist and began making out with me. damn what about claire? i pulled shelley into an embrace and looked up standing there was Claire. Just looking at me. oh shit

Claires pov.

i had just walked and was mingling with who was here... Amelie, Robert, Taylor, Ashley, Nikki, Jasper, Kellan, Kristen and Hayley. i had just stopped talking to Ashley and was on my way to the bathroom i saw josh and the band setting up and thats when i saw them. Shane and Shelley... Making Out. OMG! he looked up and saw me " Claire !" i heard him shout but i was already up the stairs and pressing the button into the secret room. i sat on the musty couch. closed my eyes and curled up. tears streaming from them. i must have fell asleep but woke up when i heard paramore singing.

im in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time Before we all run out When I thought he was mine She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I can't lie He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter People never change Once a whore, you're nothing more I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness We're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls Who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible To get to who

They want and what they like It's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true And not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

i went downstairs as the song ended everyone was having a fantastic time. yeah good for them i guess. i felt like shit. " the hell claire... what happened?" eve ran up to me.  
"i-i saw shane... he was with shelley." i stuttered.  
"omg sweetie! he better just wait til i see him. fucking arsehole."  
i went and sat on the sofa... amelie sat next to me.  
"child, men are worth nothing. you give them your heart and they take it and split it in half."  
whoa amelie sounded like she knew alot about this.  
"theres someone out there for everyone though, sam was my one and only and looked what happened to him."  
Amelie sounded truly heartbroken.  
"amelie am sorry." "its ok..." she took me into an embrace. the ice queen herself had feelings. what a shame. i sat there the whole night. Ashley was so kind to me she truly is amazing. she was supposed to sleep on a camp bed in my room but i slept there instead. i couldnt believe how amazing but them how awful today had been. i loved almost ever second of it...  



	6. very important ! :

Recently i met rachel caine (real name roxxanne longstreet conrad) and i told her of how i have written a fanfiction for morgonville vampires. she told me she reads, everynow and then some of the fanfictions here on so i'll take a while to upload the next chapter because i want it to be truly perfect. she discussed the ideas for the characters and told us that the claire/amelie relationship is looked into in more detail in the next book so i have decided to do somethig along the line of that but right now i have 10 reviews and would like at least 13 before the next chapter goes up.  
from then on i wont put a chapter up til i have 16 reviews. i want to know people apreciate my story. i might start a new story all together though because i actually think my story can be quite "cheesy" in parts so let me know what you think.  
right now i am in the progress of writing a story called "Taken For Granted - Louise" another morgonville fanfiction!

THANK YOU!  
mrsrobertpattinsonx 


	7. So very sorry x

**i have decided not to continue with this story if anyone would like to continue it for me then mail me and it will be yours. Thanks very much to everyone who did review it but im afraid unless someone takes over it, then thats the end of the story! **

**lots of love, mrsrobertpattinsonx a.k.a danielle xxx**


End file.
